Yours Too
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: Set right before Sectionals. Blaine storms out of the choir room after his confrontation with Sam. Finn finds him in the locker room. Alone. What could have happened instead. One-shot. COMPLETE


**Yours Too**

**RATING: T for language and certain situations**

**WARNING: A bit OOC. Minor cursing. Possibly Pre-Slash. Depends on your definition of it. Oh, and Blood. A good amount of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

**A/N: Just a wee little one-shot that came to me while watching a re-run of this particular episode. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**010101010**

Finn found him where he least expected it.

The locker rooms.

Taking it all out on a punching bag.

He quietly watched the smaller, dark-haired boy with interest; his face was scrunched up in concentration, sweat dotted his brows and hairline, his fists, bandaged and curled up; he hit the sand bag with a mix of frustration and determination.

"Is that Sam's face?" he asked, expecting the other boy to stop and talk to him. Blaine didn't. Instead, he continued to hit the bag fervently.

"Yes," Blaine eventually spat out. "Actually, yours too."

Finn's face registered surprise. Blaine scoffed.

"Don't look so surprised," he said as he began to punch harder. "I've been bullied so much my whole life that I've decided to take up boxing as a self-defense." He glanced quickly at the taller boy, then resumed landing his hits on the innocent punching bag. "When I went to Dalton, I started a fight club, which I –obviously –cannot –talk –about!" The dark-haired teen sighed as Finn remained silent.

"What is wrong with me, Finn?" Blaine asked him heatedly. "Ever since I came here, you've given me **nothing** but crap!" He strode towards the more senior boy.

"Tell me, Finn, do I annoy you that much, huh?" Blaine's face was s picture of rage. Finn stood there dumbfounded.

"Honestly Blaine, I –"

"What?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking. "Answer me, Finn, and –and don't give me that shit about how you envy me, because I won't buy that!" He took out the wrappings off of his hands angrily. Finn watched as crimson blots stained through the cloth as Blaine unwrapped them. Blaine's hands were bleeding.

"Blaine… you're –you're hurt…"

Blaine, who seemed oblivious to the fact that he was cut, looked at Finn, then at his hands. He shrugged and tossed the wrappings aside carelessly. Finn eyed him warily.

"Let's get you to the nurse," he made his way towards Blaine to assist him, but the dark-haired boy swatted his hand away.

"Don't act so concerned all of a sudden!" Blaine spat, still making no move to stem the bleeding of both of his hands. "Besides, this is nothing. Nothing compared to the shit you guys have been giving me!"

Finn bit his lip.

"Look Blaine, I-I'm sorry. I really am."

"Yeah, right." Blaine muttered darkly, sitting on a bench. "You care. Big deal. Story of my life. Nobody cares about how the new gay kid feels." Blaine looked at him. Finn seemed more uncomfortable with that piercing gaze. "Weren't you like this with Kurt before? Tell me Finn, are you mean to me because I'm gay?"

"N-no, of course not –"

"Or is it because I am going out with your step brother?"

"N-no –"

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time to fit in?" Blaine practically yelled. "Did I do anything wrong to you? To Kurt? Do you think I'm not good enough for him?"

"No –no, of course not! Kurt's my brother. I care about his feelings." Finn told him, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"Then why –"

"Actually, Blaine …" Finn then looked up and searched for the smaller boys eyes. He locked in onto them as soon as he did.

"… I care about yours too." Finn had hoped that he could convey what he felt without having to say another word so he held the junior's gaze. Blaine on the other hand continued to stare at the tall senior from his seat. Then, realization hit him.

"F-Finn?" he asked, his brows crunched in confusion, his face, disbelieving. "D-do you m-mean that –"

"It doesn't matter, Blaine" Finn cut him off. "As I've said, Kurt's my brother –"

"But –you –me –you –"

"Come on, let's get that cut checked." Finn said with finality as he walked out of the locker rooms ahead of Blaine. The dark-haired boy just stared right after him, now unsure of what to feel about the tall senior anymore,"

**010101010**

**A/N: This is just a one-shot. But if you think there should be more to this, please let me know. Reviews are very much welcomed! Thanks for reading – Eastwoodgirl**

**P.S. Please check out my other Glee and Harry Potter stories. Complete list could be found in my profile page. Thanks, :-)**


End file.
